Memories and the Best Pillows ever!
by fullmetal927
Summary: A bunch of short stories. *Daugher of Artemis OC* Latest story: Grave Encounters part 2: The plan is set into action, but with Shiloh's luck, people get involved that she didn't want to.
1. Memories and Pillows

Artemis walked into her tent, tired from the day before and even more so since she just came from driving the moon chariot. She was not expecting anyone in her quarters since the hunters would not dare to go in without permission. So when she walked in and was tripped by a pair of legs in the middle of the floor, she ready to scold the hunter that was there. Jumping up from the sudden fall, she scanned the area for the hunter, only to find the wrong kind of hunter passed out on the pile of pillows that she kept. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping person as she remembered the first time that person ever stepped foot in her tent.

It had been 11 years ago during a very harsh winter. The Hunters just rescued a group of runaway demi-gods from a pack of hellhounds. The group included a 13 year old boy, a 12 year old girl, a 7 year old girl, a 5 year old girl. Their supples were low and the 5 year old had shorts on with old tattered clothes. The eldest girl gave her a hat and the 7 year old gave her a scarf, but it didn't help much. Artemis invited the girls to come to thief camp for supples but the boy had to stay.

"Go." He said to the eldest,"If it means getting Shi out of the cold for a little bit... Then. It's fine by me".

The three girls follows the hunters and the goddess to their camp. The eldest girl was carrying the youngest in case of the need of a quick escape. When arriving to the camp, Artemis brought them to her tent. She examined the demi-gods. The eldest was her half-sister, Demi-god daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace. The second eldest was the 7 year old daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. If Artemis remembered correctly, which she always does, Annabeth was the cousin of someone important to her. The youngest Demi-god made Artemis's heart stop for a second , if possible. Kneeling down in front of youngest she asked," What is your name?"

Although she already knew. The youngest looked up at Thalia, has if to get permission like a child would their mother. Artemis knew that the two had that kind of relationship. Thalia nodded to child, and the child answered,

" Shiloh. I am Shiloh."

"Shiloh what?" Thalia conceded.

"Shiloh Diana Hunter"

Artemis smiled at the girl. "Well Shiloh, I can't let you leave this tent with clothes like that. I believe I have some that will fit you."

Artemis stood and faced her half- sister. "I will give you some supples. Food, water, whatever you need. "

Thalia and Annabeth bowed some said," Thank you lady Artemis"

Shiloh, being the ADHD child she was , like all Demi- gods, took the chance to jump onto the pile if pillows that were in the tent.

" Shiloh!" Thalia scolded.

"Shiloh come here" Annabeth said.

"But Annabeth! Thals! I couldn't help it!" Thalia was about to say something but Artemis held her hand up,

"It's alright" she smiled." Leave her be" Annabeth looked at Shiloh, who was now building a fort of pillows.

"Come on cousin! These are the best pillows ever!"

Annabeth shook her head, " Sorry cousin."

With a proud stride, The Lt. walks into he tent. "Zoe. Take these two and supple them with whatever they need. Food, water, the works" Artemis commanded.

" Yes lady Artemis. Come with me" Thalia and Annabeth follows Zoe out. Artemis turned to Shiloh with the intent to give her new clothes only to see her alsleep on the pile of pillows that were once a fort.

Artemis chuckled at the memory. Shiloh hasn't really changed since then considering she is passed out if the pile of pillows, and Artemis suspects it was once again turned into a fort before its collapse. Shiloh rolled over and opened one yellow eye.

"Mom, have I mentioned that these pillows are the best?"

Artemis laughed and replied, " Yes. Yes you have"


	2. Awkward Showers

It had been a long day for Shiloh. She had several test at school, which were murder for her dyslectic eyes, then she was chased about five miles by some hell hounds, and being in a public place she didn't want to cause some disruption for once. When she got home all she wanted to do was take the blasted school uniform off and take a hot shower.  
Turning the shower on, Shiloh rid herself of the uniform and gracefully stepping in to the hot shower. She was enjoying the hot water, pondering life's mysteries, not really caring about the life outside of the shower. She sighed in content.  
"Tough day huh?" A gentle but firm voice asked.

Not really thinking about where the voice came from Shiloh replied, " Like you wouldn't belie-"

The realization hit her in mid- sentence. Swinging the shower curtain back with a sudden force, Shiloh was quick to notice her mother leaning against the bathroom wall. Her mother; Artemis, goddess of the moon/hunt/maidens/childbirth/animals, stood there smiling an loving smile only a mother could give. Shiloh looked down, seeing that she was exposed she was even faster to cover up with the shower curtain.  
Now Shiloh was use to her mother appearing out of nowhere to check on her or some other excuse, but this was kind of awkward. "What are you doing here?!" Shiloh exclaimed, blushing madly.

Artemis gave her offspring a puzzled look," I can't simply visit my daughter and check on her?"

"You can... But not when I'm in the shower!"

Artemis stood there with a even more puzzled look.  
" What does you being in the shower have to do with me visiting?"

"IM NAKED MOM"  
"Not like I haven't seen you like naked before. My hunters wouldn't mind at all."

Shiloh face palmed. " I'm not a hunter, the hunters have no shame, plus your my mother not the hunters. It's just weird. Can you please leave till after I finish?"

Artemis completely ignoring her daughters request asked another question," How is my presence weird to you? I've seen you naked before, Hades, I carried you for nine months and fed you from my breast. I think it's weird that you want me to leave."

Shiloh banged her head on the wall.  
"Mom. How would you feel if your mother randomly appeared in the middle of you trying to bathe and wants to check on you and maybe strike a conversation?" Shiloh tried to reason.

Artemis shrugged" That happens quite often and we have some amazing conversations"

Shiloh stuck her head out of the shower curtain and stared at her mother. Artemis still stood there smiling at Shiloh. Sighing, Shiloh went back into the shower. "What's up mom?" Realizing her mother won't leave.

"Oh nothing. Just getting some pay back." With that Artemis left suddenly.

Not caring, Shiloh stepped back into the water, only to be showered with ice cold water. "COOLLLLDDDD!"

Artemis was chilling on the roof of her daughters apartment. She counted off, " 3...2...1-"

"COOLLLLDDDD!"  
Laughing Artemis stood up, " Sorry love, but maybe next time you will think twice about putting hot sauce into the pot of stew for the hunters."


	3. Night Curse

It was a curse. At least that is what Shiloh always thought. It was really just her genetic code that she had inherited from her oh so loving mother. Being the Daughter of the Goddess of the Moon did have a downside, and that downside just happens to be her insomnia. Being out at night to her was like being in water for a child of Poseidon, only Shiloh didn't like it. She wanted to sleep at night and be awake during the day. Often finding herself going to be at sunrise and being dragged out if her cabin around noon by her loving cousin Annabeth, Shiloh just wanted to sleep like a normal Demi-God. But, being the forbidden Daughter of Artemis sort of killed any type of normal she could ever wish for.  
So at times like this one; when she was the last to be awake in camp and only seven hours before sunrise, Shiloh was always found staring at the night sky, naming each constellation possible without any prior knowledge. Her favorites happened to be Orion and Cancer. Sometimes when she finished with time to spare, she would go to the archery range and shoot bull's-eye after bulls eye till she was bored. Little animals would come to her and she would pet them and do her best not to keep them. She already had her hunting dog, who was scared of everything, and two ferrets named Bonnie and Clyde, she didn't need another pet. Maybe if she was lucky, Thalia would come to visit her and they would have a blast, but Thalia always had to leave since she was the Lt. Of the Hunters now.  
"You should go to bed." Thalia would say to her.  
"I can't...the call of the night keeps me awake." Shiloh would reply.  
Thalia would then proceed to drag her best friend to her cabin and make her go to bed at a descent time.  
"BS... I have gotten you to sleep at night before, you don't always have to go to bed in the morning"  
Maybe it was cause Thalia had raised her when they ran away or that she didn't want to be shocked to the point if passing out, but Shiloh always slept like a rock at a descent time those nights.  
Lost in thought, Shiloh had lost track of time. Sitting up on her cabin roof top, she noticed the sun rising in the horizon. Standing up and stretching, Shiloh yawned her typical saying, "Sunrise, time for bed!"  
And somewhere in the distance her Uncle Apollo would be driving by, pretending to be hurt at his nieces sleep schedule.


	4. The Hunters

What was so good about being a hunter? They were showoffs, mean, and closed-minded. Sure,they lived forever and were loyal to the max, to her mother at least. They were the worlds biggest male haters. Shiloh didn't understand why, most if her friends are boys, which is probably why the hunters don't like her, that and that she was the one who ruined Artemis's eternal maidenhood. Like that was Shiloh's fault, it was her mother's choice, but since the hunters can't do anything to Artemis, they went after the next best thing.  
The first time Shiloh got into a fight ,that wasn't with a monster, she was seven during Capture the Flag. Chiron didn't want Shiloh to play till she was seven and she has been at camp since she was five. The game was against the Hunters of Artemis. During the game, her and Zoe Nightshade got until fight. It got pretty violent too. In the end, it took four sons of Ares to pull Zoe off of Shiloh and the game was declared over with no winner. Shiloh was in the medical wing for a week with a concussion and some broken ribs. Zoe had some cuts and bruises, and a freshly broken bow, broken proudly by a Shiloh Hunter.  
She doesn't remember this, but Annabeth told her the Artemis came and yelled at her Hunters. Shiloh's first response was " Did you record it?!"  
Sadly, no they didn't but Shiloh can imagine it.  
Countless times Artemis tried to get her daughter to the hunt, and each time Shiloh said no. Back when her father was still alive, he told Shiloh that a life worth living is not one where all you do is follow the leader, and Shiloh took it to heart.  
Her father was a proud Marine who was known in the Corps for his passion for nature and was a skilled marksman who went hunting on contrast to his older brother who studies WW2. That is how he got Artemis's attention, to the displeasure of the hunters.  
"It is ironic." Shiloh said out loud to no one. "Me and my father both are hated by the hunters of Artemis, yet we both are named after two of the greatest hunters of all time that were directly involved with Artemis." It was true; her middle name in honor of her mother was Diana, while her father was Orion Hunter. Even more ironic was that their last name was Hunter.  
Shiloh thought about eternal life has a hunter once again while sitting next to her father's grave. For a brief second she considered it, but her father's word stung at her heart. She got up, "Bye dad. I'll come back soon."


	5. Crush part 1

"This isn't right! I can't...I just can't"  
Shiloh was pacing her cabin freaking out.  
"I shouldn't, boys are suppose to be repulsive to me. Curse you Aphrodite!"  
There was a new boy in camp that Chiron had assign Shiloh to show around. His name was Tyler Wolfe and he was a son of Nike, and the two had developed a crush on each other. Which led to Shiloh's current freak out session in her cabin.  
"Not right... It's not right! He is so...so arg!" Shiloh threw herself onto her bed.  
"He is nice, smart, he likes being outside, he can shoot, he is just so dreamy" Shiloh jumped up, " No! Why am I saying those things!"  
Continuing pacing her cabin, she was unaware of the current immortal in her cabin.  
"Hello daughter"  
"Not now mom, in busy freaking out over here" was Shiloh's first response. Her next one was to exclaim, " MOM!" And crash into a chair flipping her over on the floor.  
Artemis stood there with a unamused look on her face, which is not a good thing since she always amused by her daughter reaction to her sudden appearance. Shiloh struggled to get back on her feet.  
"He-hey mom. What brings you here?" Shiloh asked nervously  
Silently, Artemis made her way around the knocked over chair and stared her daughter in the eyes.  
" I don't know. What is up, Shiloh? Anything new... How are you feeling?"  
Shiloh paled. 'No way. How does she know?!' Shiloh thought to herself.  
"How do I know what?" Artemis questioned.  
"You were reading my mind!? What happen to privacy?"  
"Answer the question!"  
Shiloh was taken back a little. Her mother was not happy.  
"I-I think I have a crush on the new boy here." Shiloh answered, now hiding behind the door that led to the bathroom that was intended for the hunter.  
Artemis took a breath and slowly let it out. She did that a few times before pointing at Shiloh and then at the bed. Shiloh slowly made her way to the bed, praying to Apollo that Artemis does not destroy anything.


	6. Genetics

Every Demi-god has some sort of physical feature that they inherited from their  
godly parent. Percy and his sea green eyes, Annabeth with her stormy grey eyes,  
most of the Apollo kids have blonde hair and blue eyes like Apollo. However,  
most Demi-gods don't like their godly parents carbon copy. Shiloh did.  
She  
has been told that if she was 12 again and stood next to her mother, you would  
have a hard time telling them apart. There are only two features that make it  
possible to tell them apart, and that is that Shiloh has freckles and ironically  
a crescent-moon shaped scar on her forehead. Everything else was identical. From  
their auburn hair to their yellow like a winters moon eyes , Shiloh looked like  
a carbon copy of Artemis.

However, Shiloh tried to make it that try didn't look alike. Artemis often  
kept her hair long and curly, pulled back into a ponytail. Shiloh always cut  
hers down to be slightly longer then a pixie cut, and her curls were almost  
untamable. The one time Shiloh did let her hair grow out, she was mistaken as  
Artemis and lets just say it was not fun.  
Shiloh was not like the other  
girls too. While they wasted time doing their hair and makeup, Shiloh just  
,unsuccessfully, brushes her hair and walks out the door. You will not find any  
trace of makeup on her cabin.  
She did always wonder why she looked just like  
Artemis with very little trace of her father. The only feature she got from him  
was his freckles. She wanted his blue eyes or maybe his blonde hair, something  
that was him and not all Artemis. But alas, she can't change her genetics, even  
though gods don't have DNA, and only stare at her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't take it personally mom, yellow eyes are cool in all, but blue eyes  
are just amazing on me!"  
Artemis shook her head, "Take the contacts out,  
Shiloh. You have yellow eyes for a reason."  
"What's that reason?"  
"You'll  
see one day."


	7. Hawke

Knock-knock!  
Shiloh rolled over in her bed. But the knocking continued. Throwing the pillow on her head she yelled, " Just come in Annabeth!"  
"I'm not Annabeth." A quiet, shy voice answered through the door.  
Grumbling, Shiloh forced herself out of her bed and went to the door. She opened it and was kinda taken back at the small girl standing on her cabin porch.  
"Uhhhh... Can I help you?" Shiloh asked  
Mumbling, the girl answered," I was told that is was where I have I stay. This is cabin 8 right?"  
"Uh yea this is cabin 8. Come in, I guess." Shiloh led the girl in and showed her where she can out her book bag. Shiloh examined the girl as she looked around the cabin. She was small, maybe ten years old. Her long curly, brown hair reached her mid-back and she had stunning hazel eyes. She dressed like plainly. Simple  
black tennis shoes, blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Shiloh on the other hand was a war-zone. Her hair was wild bed hair. She had nothing but a simple black tank-top with black and blue rubber ducky pajama pants.  
"So...um... Why are you here? Not to be rude or anything, just curious."  
"Your mother sent me here." The girl replied.  
"My mother? Oh your a hunter. So hunter... What's your name and what's my mother been up to lately?" Shiloh wasn't very keen of her mother's hunters.  
"One, I'm not a hunter. Two, I have no idea what your mother has been doing." The girl answered.  
"Not a hunter huh? I like you already. So why are you here... Girl who's name I don't know."  
The girl sat now a bed. " Sorry. My name is Alex Hawke. I was sent by your mother so you can teach my the ropes on how to survive in the woods... Or in the hunt."  
Shiloh rolled her eyes.  
" Of course she did. Well Alex, my name is-"  
Alex cut her off," Shiloh Hunter. Your mother filled me in on everything I need to know."  
"Riiiight. Of course she did. Since I'm suppose to train you, Tell me how you met my mother?"  
"She and the hunter saved me from some hell hounds."  
Shiloh nodded, understanding Alex's experience.  
"One question. How do I know you are telling the truth?" Shiloh asked  
Alex replied," your mother said to tell you,'hot sauce' don't ask me what it means."  
Shiloh paled some, "Don't worry about it I know what is it means." Artemis was referring to the time where Shiloh poured the entire bottle of extremely hot hot sauce in the stew of the hunters.  
The two sat there and chatted for a while. Going back and forth with questions for each other. Shiloh managed to get dress and teach Alex what she needed to know. That night Alex was going to leave and go to the hunters camp.  
"Thanks for teaching me."  
"No problem. You shoot better then Percy and managed to shot a Aphrodite camper in the knee. That was worth it."  
With that the two departed.  
Walking through the woods, Alex looked back at Camp Half-Blood.  
"Lady Artemis was right about you Shiloh. You really are one of a kind. Too bad, I have to kill you."  
Alex disappeared into the night.


	8. Grave Encounters Part 1

Out of anyone they could have lost, nobody thought they would lose Shiloh. They all figured she would give in, and join the hunt. But no... She never did and she has paid the price.  
Everyone was in tears when they heard the news, even Clarisse. Annabeth took the news the worst, out of everyone at Camp Half-Blood. She has screamed that they were lying to her though her tears and broke down entirely in Percy's arms. Percy, no longer being able hold back his own tears, cried with Annabeth wailing in his arms.  
The news was delivered to the Hunters of Artemis by Apollo. They could tell that something was wrong since he was not flirting with them and had a grim look on his face. He went straight to his sisters tent first. The Hunters had gathered out of curiosity, trying to over hear what Apollo was telling their mistress. The single, heartbreaking cry that came of their mistress set them all off guard. Thalia peered into Artemis's tent and saw her crying in Apollo's arms. It didn't take her long to figure out what has happened, and soon she was in tears too. She had just lost her little sister/best friend.  
Everyone demanded to know how it had happen. When they found out, it didn't help and only made things worst.  
"She was on a mission with her team to catch a murderer. They caught the man, but his accomplish was still at large. The man named Ari shot her down from three miles away with a sniper rifle to the head."  
Nico made his father promise that Ari would get the worst punishment possible, and that Shiloh was place in the best place in Hades. Hades happily agreed.  
The funeral was a long one, filled with grief striking friends and family. Her teammates were allowed to show, being mortals they weren't suppose to know about the gods and goddess. The entire camp was there, along with the Gods and Goddess that liked Shiloh. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus,and of course Artemis. The Hunters were there as well, having lost a honorary member of the hunt. The funeral ended with the burning of the shroud. It was a beautiful, silver one, with moons and deer on it. Athena cabin made it because Annabeth was related by blood to her, unlike anyone else.  
Camp has not been the same since. Cabin Eight is empty now, with no one living in it, the archery range doesn't have a target completely covered in bulls-eyes anymore, and there was no more loud music coming from the training arena. Benny, Shiloh's dog, refuses to leave his masters grave. So everyone day and night, Annabeth or Percy would drive up to the graveyard and bring the dog something to eat.  
That seemed to be the normal for a few months, Things were boring, and everyone was upset. That is until a certain auburn haired, teen appeared one day. Only Percy and Annabeth knew, but it wasn't their Shiloh. Their Shiloh was 21, not 16. Nevertheless, she received a bone crushing hug from Annabeth, who had refused to let her go for a minutes. That Shiloh had explained to them, after Annabeth finally let go, that she was fighting some creature when she had fallen down a cliff.  
"I think my curse from Kronos is still in place or maybe it hasn't warn off yet. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm in the future... Thankfully it's not the past again."  
She was able to tell something wasn't right with, to her, future Annabeth and Percy.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
Annabeth answered in barely a audible whisper," You are dead in this time, Shi."  
Shiloh had heard it clearly. Sadly, she smiled, "Well then I'm going to fix that. I know who killed me. He was the one who sent the monster after me. He goes by Ari."  
"How are you going to fix that? And why didn't you tell us about him!? We could have helped you!" Annabeth snapped, going all mother hen on her cousin.  
"Truth be told, I never thought that he would win. I'm sorry Annabeth. I know I caused you a lot of pain, but I have a plan. Only, no one can know I'm here and I'm going to need your help."  
"You never need to ask,Shiloh." Percy said.  
"No could know. Not even the hunters. Especially Thalia. My plan goes like this..."


	9. Grave Encounters part 2

Percy unlocked the door to his and Annabeth's apartment. In his arms was a plastic bag full of hair dye and other hair products.  
"I got the stuff!" He called out to the current occupants of his bathroom. Annabeth emerged from the bathroom and took the hair dye.  
"Did you get the right kind?"  
"Yep. Three cans of black, spray on Halloween hair dye."  
Shiloh emerged from the bathroom looking like a different person. She exchanged her normal outfit for a pair of blue jeans, and a anarchy sweatshirt. Her yellow eyes were hidden behind blue contacts.  
"Wow Shiloh. Are you sure you need the hair dye? You don't need it."  
Shiloh nodded.  
"Yea. Thalia and my mother would be able to pick me out of a crowd with my auburn hair. Annabeth could too, but she knows about this. You might be able to as well but you are slow sometimes, Seaweed Brain  
" Shiloh smiled.  
"Man... I didn't know how much I would miss your insults." Percy replied"  
" Toss me a can?"  
Annabeth tossed her a can of black dye.  
"Washes out with water. That means I just can't get my hair wet. Annabeth help me put this on?"  
"Sure." Annabeth and Shiloh went back to the bathroom. Percy tried to follow, they locked the door before he could get in.  
They came out about 20 minutes later. Percy's mouth dropped at the sight.  
"This might just work" he said.  
The three sat around the dining table, going over the plan again.  
"If anyone asks, you are my cousin from Paul and you are here to visit. You know a lot about mythology and can see through the mist." Percy recited.  
"You are staying with us to know Percy better. " Annabeth finished  
"Uh... Remind me again how this is gonna work" Percy asked  
"Ari is a extremely arrogant man, also he has the ego of an All-star athlete. At any chance to prove his worth and that he is better then you, he will jump at it. However, he and his oh so arrogant ways, told me that if he is defeated in battle, whatever past harm he as done to that person who defeats him will be reversed, and he will no longer exist." Shiloh explained.  
"All you need to do is get him to appear, fight him, beat him, and this future will not happen." Annabeth concluded  
"Well, me being dead at least. That's the plan. If this could be done without the involvement of the Hunters it would be great... But with my luck, I guess it was a good idea to dye my hair."  
Shiloh stood from the table,  
"We best be going"  
Shiloh had a pretty good idea where to find Ari. Ari was a creature of habit, and every time the two face each other, or better to say, yell insults back and forth till one put insulted the other, was in the woods. The woods not to far from camp. So that is where they went of to.  
He was easy to find. It was kinda hard to miss a man sitting by a creek singing to himself, "I won! I won! Hahaha!"  
Shiloh approached him and to get his attention she asked, "what did you win?"  
He jumped sightly, and turn his head to see a black haired, blue eyed girl he has never seen.  
"Oh a game I have been playing for at least eight years now."  
"Must have a pretty tough enemy if it took eight years to win."  
Ari stood up at turned to her, "you must be a Demi-god or you can see through the mist. Yes, my enemy was pretty tough, but that makes it all the better. What is your name kid?"  
Shiloh froze for a second, forgetting to think of a fake name. She quickly thought of one and answered cooly,  
" My name is Emma. So this game... Can I play?"  
"Well Emma, you don't look like much of a fighter. So no."  
"Neither do you. I would be surprised that you could even lift a sword."  
Shiloh or 'Emma' just how to make him agree.  
Ari's eyes flashed with rage, but quickly went back to normal.  
"Listen Emma, this game involves two people fighting to the death. You wouldn't stand a chance against me. I killed one of the most powerful Demi-gods ever to walk the face of this planet. I succeeded where the best assassin from Kronos failed."  
Shiloh's mind went to memory of Alex Hawke. Hawke had tricked her and almost killed her. She was only able to curse Shiloh with the current curse she has.  
Ari continued, "I defeated the forbidden half-blood! However, I will play the game with the two Demi- gods hiding behind those trees."  
He had pointed to where Percy and Annabeth was.  
"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson! How have you been? It was a shame that you weren't there to witness my crowning achievement." He taunted  
"How did you know our names?" Percy demanded, Riptide in hands.  
"How could I not know the friends of my most recent victory? You were the two she trusted the most. Spoke of you quite often."  
Annabeth wouldn't take it anymore," Quit calling Shiloh a victory! You murdered her with a shot to the head! That is no crowning achievement!"  
Ari laughed and looked at 'Emma'  
"Haha. You see Emma, I killed the daughter of Artemis. It doesn't matter how I killed her, only that I did."  
Before Shiloh/Emma could get a remark in, a arrow whizzed past her head, embedding itself into the tree behind Ari. Slicing his check sightly. The arrow wasn't a normal arrow, but a silver arrow.  
"Damn it!" 'Emma' muttered to herself.  
"Direct interference! You are out of your hunting rights!" Ari yelled towards the shadow figure that emerged from the trees.  
From the shadows, a teen girl emerged, spear in hand and a bloodlust rage in her blue eyes.  
"You are not Lady Artemis." Ari stated  
"You're right I'm not." She had said.  
Ari felt a arrow embed itself to his shoulder pinning, to the tree.  
Another teen girl came from the shadows, her bow drawn and a murderous glaze in her yellow eyes.  
"No,But I am Artemis."


End file.
